


over and over and over and over again

by hawksonfire



Series: oh, the good ol' days [16]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Clint Barton, Cock Warming, Crymaxing, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, god this is filthy, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: In which Clint can't move, and then he does and does and does again.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: oh, the good ol' days [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533320
Comments: 30
Kudos: 376
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	over and over and over and over again

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Bingo Square N4: Cockwarming.
> 
> All of this has been discussed beforehand, safewords have been established, and is 100% completely absolutely consensual.

**Clint**

“Just have to sit still, they said,” Clint grumbles, “It’ll be fun, they said. Y’know, when I agreed to this, I didn’t think it’d be this goddamn frustrating!” He squirms in his position on Bucky’s lap and Bucky hisses, hands clamping down on his waist.

“Stop. Moving.” Bucky’s voice is hoarse and his hands are tight on Clint’s skin. Clint hopes it bruises. 

“Alright, alright,” Clint says, “Sorry.”

“You know,” Steve says conversationally from his spot in the corner, “If either one of you moves too much, I’m going to have to start over.” A whine escapes from Clint at the thought and he flushes when Steve raises an eyebrow at him. 

“You try being this full and just sitting here,” Clint mutters, unintentionally tensing his muscles. Bucky lets out a strangled groan from behind him and Clint immediately relaxes, apologizing - but that doesn’t help. If anything, it makes it worse and Bucky’s hips jerk up, driving his cock deeper into Clint momentarily before getting hold of himself and freezing. 

“Dammit, Clint,” Bucky growls. His hands are definitely going to leave bruises now. 

“I said I was sorry!” Clint cries, pouting. “Hey, _ you’re _ the one who had this great idea. Hey Clint, you said. Let’s sit around with my dick up your ass but not actually do anything about it while we let Steve draw us! Yeah. Great idea.”

“We both know you got a thing for bein’ watched, sweetheart,” Bucky growls into his ear. Clint moans. “I wanted to indulge you a little, is that so wrong?”

Clint reaches behind him and wraps a hand around the back of Bucky’s neck, pulling him closer and inadvertently arching his back. “And now - _ fuck _ \- there’s dirty talk,” he groans, his eyes doing their best to stay open as Bucky’s cock nudges against his prostate. “Of course, there’s dirty talk.”

“Well, I can’t move my body,” Bucky says, biting at Clint’s neck, “But Stevie never said anything about my mouth.” 

Clint groans again, looking to Steve for help, but Steve just gives him a shit-eating grin and looks back down at his paper. “Fuck,” Clint moans brokenly.

“Not right now, sweetheart,” Bucky says, the rumble of his voice in Clint’s ear doing _ things _ to Clint’s insides. “But as soon as Stevie’s done? Soon as he gives me the go-ahead, you can bet that sweet ass of yours that I’m going to flip us over and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. I’ll give it to you fast and hard, just the way you like it, and after you’ve come twice, I’m gonna keep going until I come, sweetheart.”

Clint swallows. “Steve, you better be close to done,” he says, but the threat in his voice falls flat with how breathy he sounds. Clint simultaneously loves and hates when Bucky and Steve make him cry during sex, because it’s so _ so _ good - he gets overwhelmed with pleasure and all he can do is feel and take it as Bucky or Steve or both use his body to get themselves off. He’s not sure what it says about him that he likes it when they do that, but he’s never been one to look too far into his kinks. 

“And then,” Bucky continues, “Once I’m done, it’s Stevie’s turn. He’s gonna fill you up and not let you go empty until you’re _ dripping _ with us, sweetheart, and then me an’ Stevie are gonna take turns licking it out of you until you’re empty.”

Clint whines again, only sheer force of will keeping him from grinding back onto Bucky’s dick. Fuck, his boyfriends are _ filthy_. He loves it. So much. “Please,” he begs shamelessly, thighs starting to tremble as his body feels the strain of keeping himself still this long. 

“And _ then_,” Bucky says, like Clint never even spoke, “Once we’ve cleaned you up so that there’s not even a trace of us left, we’re gonna start all over again.” He punctuates this with a bite to Clint’s sensitive earlobe, and Clint moans as his hips jerk, shoving Bucky deeper into him. 

In a flash, Steve’s up from his chair and pinning Clint’s hips down, holding him still on top of Bucky. “Don’t,” Steve growls, his eyes practically black and his voice dark with lust, “Move.”

Clint nods shakily, a noise that could be a sob ripping its way out of his chest. He can feel the burn of tears pricking at the back of his eyes, and he focuses on that instead of on how good Bucky feels inside him, or how having Steve’s eyes on him when he looks like this, flushed and fucked out and begging for it, makes some part of his brain light up in pleasure. Words are coming out of his mouth now, just a mess of begging and unintelligible noises as he pleads with Steve to just let Bucky fuck him.

“Shh, sweetheart, almost done,” Bucky murmurs into his ear, running a hand down Clint’s side. It’s probably meant to be soothing, but with how wound up Clint is right now, it feels more like a brand down his side. He arches his back and cries out and all of a sudden Steve drops his pencil and Bucky flips him over so that his face is being pushed into the mattress and just starts pounding into him, hands gripping his hips so tight they’re definitely going to leave bruises. It doesn’t take long for Clint to reach the point of no return, the friction that he’s getting from the sheets rubbing against his cock as Bucky fucks into him just enough to get him there. 

Clint screams as he comes, crying out some mishmash of Bucky and Steve’s names as the pleasure washes through him, nearly enough to make him blackout. He doesn’t though, and so is completely aware of Bucky fucking him through his orgasm and straight into another one. Or maybe his first one never stopped, Clint’s not really sure. He’s sort of checked out right now, fingers clutching the sheets of their bed so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if he tore right through them, and tears running down his face as Bucky fucks him right through the pleasure and into the oversensitive part of his orgasm. “God, no, I can’t,” Clint sobs, fingers scrabbling against the sheets. He doesn’t use his safeword though, so Bucky doesn’t stop.

“I think you can sweetheart,” Bucky says, leaning down and plastering his chest over Clint’s back. He’s not so much thrusting now as he is grinding, scraping his cock over Clint’s prostate and sending sparks up his spine. “Just one more for me, and then it’s Stevie’s turn, okay? D’you think you can do that for me, sweetheart?”

And Clint _ wants _ to, is the thing. He wants to do this for them, wants to show them that he loves them even if he has trouble saying it sometimes. So, he nods and pushes his ass back towards Bucky as best he can, another sob escaping him as Bucky hits his prostate again. 

Things get pretty hazy after that. He’s pretty sure he comes a third time before Bucky does, and then maybe even a fourth as Steve slides into him. Clint’s mostly just floating on a haze of pleasure at this point, and he barely even registers it when Steve comes inside him and pulls out, leaving him empty and strangely cold. 

He whines, one arm twitching as he tries to find enough energy to lift it up and grab at one of them, but immediately there are hands on him, petting and soothing him, along with a murmur of words he can’t process but understands as good. He’s rolled over onto his back, allowing him to suck in a deep breath for the first time since Bucky slid into him originally. 

Clint breathes, staring unseeing at the ceiling, drinking water when it’s held to his mouth and eating something that he identifies as chocolate after a few moments of uncertainty. He’s not sure how long he’s under, but he comes back to himself slowly, eventually realizing that the warmth surrounding him is Bucky and Steve, who’ve wrapped themselves around him like they’re an octopus. “Hi,” he says, wincing at the sound of his voice. He sounds like he’s been gargling glass for ten days straight.

“Hi sweetheart,” Bucky says gently, “You okay? You were pretty out of it.”

“Yeah, you were gone a while,” Steve says, equally as softly as he pets Clint’s hair.

Clint pushes his head into Steve’s hand, enjoying the attention. “I’m good. Great, even. Exhausted as fuck and not interested in sex for a bit, but good. Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Of course we were gonna take care of you,” Bucky says, smoothing a hand down Clint’s back. “We’ll always take care of you, Clint.”

“That’s what we’re here for,” Steve agrees. He cups Clint’s face in his hand and wipes some tear tracks away with his thumb.

“Kay,” Clint mutters, snuggling further into the cocoon of warmth surrounding him. “Tired. Sleep now. Love you.” He feels someone take his aids out and then two soft kisses are pressed to his forehead, one after another, and then he’s asleep, safe and content in the arms of the men he loves.


End file.
